Persona 5 kinda?
by Silver4560
Summary: My real life self sent to Japan to live out the plot of persona 5 minor Au (Mostly just me adding some flair to conversation) also my character will have a somewhat legitimate reason for having a harem M rating for graphic descriptions of multiple things it's spoilers for the story trust me
1. Ch 1

**So this is my third attempt at a fanfic, but this one is different this is about me in a game that is so near and dear to my heart that if I could love and enjoy a game anymore I would have to make it myself story brick by story brick and I probably still wouldn't like it as much Persona 5 is the game I watched let's plays of and begged my parents for a Ps4 over the game I wanted so bad that a soon as I got the 80 to 100 hour game I popped it in and beat it within the first month of owning it to me this game isn't just another Persona game not just apart of the Shin Megami Tensei series it is a masterpiece a statement reserved for mold breaking games … to me at least this is my favorite game of all time and trust me I know what the 2 are like I played them too and beat them, but they both have the same problem the point is to same the world from an unknown end but Persona 5s plot revolves around the rebirth and changing of society where even if it's by happenstance or destiny a parolee, a delinquent track star, a model, an artist, the student Council president, an elite hacker, the heiress to a massive fortune and a talking cat creature can all work together to break society pit of its gigantic stupor anyway on with the show**

20XX

Shelton WA

SOB

Well this is it rock F...ing bottom why mysterious person reading my thought well let's start from the beginning or before the beginning IDK.

I (like every other kid in the world) thought I was doing ok as a person I was at least passing all my classes and showing my Mom I could be a decent human being then I was walking home what do I see I guy trying to force some chick into his car.

Now full disclosure I'm not a good person in simple terms I'm an asshole, but come on even the worst people in the world wouldn't let this slide I should know ai spent a year in prison with them.

Now back to the dude forcing some chick into his car I walk over and ask with barely contained rage "What are you doing to that woman." The guy turns and looks at me like some crazy loon and speaks in some foreign language (Japanese from the look of him) Then goes back to shoving the woman towards the admittedly good looking car.

Now I'm pissed I run at the guy, a very bad move he's three inches taller than me, and cock my fist back and then slam it into the back of his bald head the rest us a blur I remember him calling the police getting charged with not only vigilante charges but also assault charges fast forward after a year in prison I find I am no longer able to go to any school in the entire fucking country that guy the one I hit was the ambassador of Japan so the American government decided that I while being released from prison still have to atone for my past transgressions by attending Shujin Academy in Tokyo so that's where I am packing my bag all I can fit in since I can't very well bring everything and say goodbye to my mother get in my cab and leave for the airport but if I have to go to Japan on shit accounts I'm going to leave it in flames.

End Prologue

20XX

Tokyo Airport

3/30

Well I survived the flight some dark part of my brain hoped there would be a crash and I get stranded or die sadly that doesn't seem to be my fate whatever I pull out my phone and look where I'm supposed to go. The email from my parole officer states 'You are to head to the cafe owned by Sojiro Sakura and await my arrival' under this text was the screenshot of maps saying Cafe LeBlanc. Weird that's the name of the hideout of Arsene Lupin the so called "Pillager of Twilight" From the book series of the same name. I mutter out loud "I hope my life doesn't turn into some thievery novel." Oh how naive I was.

I arrive at the cafe finding it wasn't the issue remembering where to get off on the train was. I sigh and think "Let's get this over with." I enter and see a 40 something year-old man with a thinning hairline pink shirt and white apron sitting on a stool reading the newspaper he looks up and under his breath I can hear him say "Oh yeah they did say that was today." to his right I see an elderly couple get up converse politely in japanese with I assume Sojiro Sakura and leave.

He looks at me and in perfect english says "I'm Sojiro Sakura your guardian until next year."

I respond in almost flawless japanese "Thank you for allowing me to stay with you Sakura-san." He seems caught off guard at my response that's right I know japanese because I am a weeb laugh mortals because this … sorry off topic anyway he replies in japanese "Well at least their won't be a language barrier when you head to school now let me show you where your staying." Well at least I'll be able to sleep

"Wake up trickster the world needs you"

I jolt out of bed with my prized knife a 7 inch bowie with 3 inch serrated edge visibly in shock when I realized I was safe I layed back down in my new bed and sigh

"Well today's the day."

Yesterday was when Sojiro took me to the school Shujin Academy where I met my home room teacher Sadayo Kawakami, whose name is a mouthful, and she told me to be on time so out of fear of being sent to prison I got up and four o'clock made myself and Sojiro curry and coffee and waited at the train station

The train was late ,by like 10 minutes, but still late I hopped on the train and saw the conductors coming by with slips of paper and formal apologies to everyone on the train and these slips of paper were get out of jail free cards so if I was late the teachers couldn't do jackshit about it so technically I don't have to be on time, but that doesn't mean I'm not a known parolee who ALLEGEDLY assaulted a dude so I'm coming in early and hey these things don't have a date just how long they were delayed for so maybe I could sell these to some delinquent for some cash maybe living here won't be so bad after all … and then it started raining of f***ing course it does and guess what I didn't bring an umbrella so here's me sitting under an awning praying to god this lets up soon and that this late slip covers my stupidity I wait a minute before another student steps under the awning with me she lowers her hood and I see an clearly not full Japanese girl (how do I know full Japanese born people have black hair and black eyes she looks like a hitler aryan that probably would have distracted him from doing the whole holocaust thing… sorry off track on with the story.) She looked at me and said "You forgot an umbrella too huh." I replied "Yeah though I was in a hurry trying to get to school early" I nervously chuckle as I try to wrap my head around this situation I mean it's not every day I start talking to a beautiful girl and I am by no means a looker so that's when the car pulls up and my world takes a turn

End Ch1

 **Woohoo first chapter done and I actually wrote most of this on my phone so yay for quick fingers now I know anybody that has reason any of my stories before are gonna take this chapter with a grain of salt thinking I'll abandon it but guess what I do plan to update at least the written adventures of the void this Idea though hit me like a freight train and I just had to write it so until next time this is Silver4560 signing off**.


	2. Ch 2

**First off thank you to all those who've reviewed are going to review or following the story I don't have a long winded explanation for what's going to happen but this is when shiz goes down anyway on with the story Second I know it seems weird but there is a timeline for my character**

 **Beginning Sophmore year stopped a would be rape/abduction albeit rather violently**

 **Spent a year in prison buling up a little but keeping his lean and tall form and making some friends on the inside**

 **Hears that the assault charges spread across the entire country and I'm forced to move until they clear up**

 **Landed in Japan to begin his life as a Junior at Shujin Academy (he studied in prison)**

 **Thirdly I've noticed an error when rereading the prologue the parole officer who was supposed to show up did but at most he'll be mentioned in passing and not actually be a thought out character**

 **Finnaly q** **uick note I now know Kamoshidas car is an automatic but I wanted to express his** **better than you attitude and I couldn't come up with a better option then making his car a luxury stick shift**

I can tell right away that this is a luxury car I didn't see a make or model but one thing I can tell is that any car with spoiler in the back and led headlights (thanks for blinding me by the way asshole) it also helped that when the guy rolled down the window to talk to us.

I say us, but I'm almost certain he just wanted to talk to the girl

"Hey you two need a ride,"

The girl makes a look at me ya know one of those 'Don't follow me for your own safety' kinda looks then hops in his car and he looks expectantly at me and I wave him off thinking,

'I can still use the late slip if I need to'

He drives off without a second glance and that's when I hear the sound of running and huffing behind me .

I turn around to see a dyed blond haired teen running towards the car and stopping and makes a passing remark about"Damn... huff...Kamoshida,"

I say aloud "I assume you referring to the perv who picked up that blond chick and not the blond herself."

He almost chuckles at how I called the guy a perv then answers

"Yep though I thought you would know all about him considering you a student unless you're new."

Well at least can consider all the angles, "Yes I'm actually a new student and considering we've just met I'll introduce my self," I stick out my hand to shake, "Name's Silver Nami"

The guy looks curious at the thought of a hand shake instead of a fist bump I guess, nevertheless he shakes it and respondes

"Ryuji Sakamato. Out of curiosity, where you tranfering from?"

I answer dodgely (Is that a word?) "America kinda like a foreign exchange deal" I quickly change topics.

"We should get to class"

He nods then gets a look of shock and remembrance and yells "OH CRAP we need to go now follow me there's a shortcut rhis way" He starts jogging in a side alley and I follow him for future reference just in case I'm late for any other reason.

Before he starts running though I hear him mutter "Stupid Kamoshida thinks he's some king of the school it ain't his castle" I could feel the vibration of my phone at this statement

We got to the school... at least that's where Ryuji said we should be what I saw was a 10th century castle straight outta a fantasy novel

"So this is supposed to be the school?"

Ryuji answers "Yeah I mean no it's not supposed to be a castle the sign right there says 'Shujin Academy' so we ARE at the school..." He trails off while I try to figure this out.

Then door of the castle is thrown open as 10 knights burst out and surround us before I can reach for my knife I'm knocked out with a shiIseld bash to the back of the head

I wake up in a cell and see Ryuji looking over at me he seems relieved.

"Whew am I glad your ok after you fell down and surrendered to make sure you were ok"

I mumble thanks as I look around the cell and spot a bucket and chains then I hear clanking metal on stone as two knights and... Kamoshida?

"Is that..."

"Kamoshida." Ryuji growls

Kamoshida looks different instead of stamdard gym wear he's in a pink speedo with some stupid heart cloak around his body and a crown on his head but the most piercing diffrence was his eyes they were glowing yellow like he was some sort of sith lord.

"Well well isn't this a suprise when the guards said there were two intruders I didn't expect the delinquent and the parolee to be here."

I stiffen at the word parolee no one except the principal should know about my issue while he monologues about how he shold break Ryujis other leg the iron bar gate bursts open and I take my chance and lunge at Kamoshida but before I can even scratch him I'm pushed into a wall and drop my knife Ryuji tries dragging the guard off me but it's pointless the guars is to geavy I proceed to await death as a sword comes into view... then I hear a voice.

 **"Well look at the mess your in kid who knew the shit that happened to you would lead to this well hahaha"**

The voice is Irish the accent is apparent but with some New York snark in there as well.

 **"So kid is this the end of your story or do you want to steal everything the took from you right back."**

Do I? Is that really the best path comments one part of my brain. _No it's the only path says a second._

I nod smally then the voice responds

 **"Good answer then call my name and release your rage cause every Gent needs release a little steam"** I can feel the smile on hus face as a black bandana with eye holes appears on my face and then his name comes into my head

"Your right thanks for the advise thank you **JAMES** "

I rip the bandana from my face with a tearing of flesh and a figure with a bowler hat and sinister smile appears behind me wielding a tommy gun and a lit cigar in his mouth.

"So Kamoshida." I start as I rise up with an identical outfit minus the cigar and no bowler hat (for refrence look up standard mobster where from the 20s to 50s)

"Ready for round two?!"

End Ch 2

 **WOO second chapter for the record in keeping withthe whole gentlemen thief Idea my persona is James the Gent an Anerican mobster who was one of the guys who pulled off the heist from the movie goodfellas anyway I don't know when chapter 3 will be but it will be after the new tear antway this has been Silver4560**

 **goodbye and MERRY CHRISTMAS**


	3. Ch 3

**Well I got a laptop for Christmas so this should mean faster uploads and if not then I'm using this laptop for the wrong reasons. Anyway time to answer the one review from last chapter that I could understand**

 **Guest: Maybe he could turn into Tony Montana, but going off the logic of Persona 5 I (as the main character) would have to go through something psychologically fracturing to where "The Gent" crack and goes Tony Montana levels of crazy, but hey I might make it happen who knows.(and if you meant it as joke too bad I'm seriously considering it**

 **Anyway I also just want to give the warning of graphic destructions of personas … does that really count? OH also mentions of abuse against minors.**

Everybody in the room was shocked the sudden appearance of the figure behind me and the sudden wardrobe change as well I think the only one not surprised was me in fact ever since being sent to prison this is the most level headed I've ever been.

Fakeshida or the weird yellow eyed guy in Kamoshidas skin broke out of his stupor and shouted with an audible crack in his voice "G-guards grab him kill him if possible."

I don't exactly know why, but I started chuckling and so did James even when the armor dissolved and turned into two little jack-o-lanterns with witches garb on in fact if anything it made us laugh harder.

James stopped laughing first and I followed suit he then nodded toward the little fire spirits and pointed towards his pocket and I noticed there was a sizable weight in my left side pocket exactly where James's pocket was; inside was my knife well not exactly instead this knife was slightly longer and not a switchblade no this was serrated, but longer both in teeth and total length I looked at the little jack-o-lanterns and almost felt bad for them...

Almost, immediately I rushed at them with speed I didn't know I had and with grace I could only see gymnast having I lunge stabbed at the first one while grabbing the second ones broom stick to pull it closer then while still moving in tandem with the second spirit and the first one finished dissolving performed a flip and slammed the spirit into the ground also causing him to dissolve. I spotted Kamoshida cowering, but before I could make a move Ryuji performed a basic shoulder check against him and grabbed the keys he was carrying while yelling "C'mon man we gotta get outta here!" Seeing no reason to disagree and making a passing glare at the Kamoshida guy with a promise saying 'This isn't over' after I walked out Ryuji locked Kamoshida inside the cell while he was still frozen it wasn't till he was out of sight I could hear his screams of help for his guards.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT," "Ok first, that was loud second, that I guess was what you could call my 'True self' though I'm not entirely sure because y'know it JUST happened.

"So that's what happened you had a 'Spiritual Awakening' and can now summon the ghost of a long dead mobster?

I respond "I guess it just happened so I haven't exactly had time to process it."

We start looking around and realize that even though we ran for at least 5 - 8 minutes we still were by some prison cells it's then I noticed the students lying around grasping at different body parts and moaning in pain, but one cell in particular was of interest to me this one was hidden in the corner of the large dungeon block and inside was a cat like creature who almost look like he had a bandana like my own on except where mine is more blindfold where it only covers the eyes and part of the forehead this things bandana covers the top of his head it also had a yellow scarf around the neck. I approached the cell and said "Hey there you need help out of here."

'He' answered with a whisper, "Yeah just grab those keys and unlock this door." So I did without questioning why he's in here and how the FUCK he was talking, but hey I guess my mind was still reeling from having the Gent pop out of my head whatever so after he was let out with the keys we had after which he turned back and said. "Thanks Brown hair for the save..." he looked at me quizzically that's when I noticed I was now in my mobster clothes suit and all the cat then asked

"You have a Persona don't you?"

"Is that the weird spirit that appears behind me if I do this" I open palm my hand over my face and just like before James popped out.

"Yes though most Personas aren't as lifelike as yours for instance" The cat then uses his Persona ,Zorro like the old westerns, and a hulking man in armor wielding a Rapier and wearing a helmet that gave his look a permanent glare.

"Anyway before I get carried away let's get to a safe room where we can talk and I can explain your unique Persona."

Before I could respond in agreement another guard popped up and turned into another one of those Jack-o-Lanterns, but also looked like one of those demons I kept hearing about in Sunday school demon wings angular face and eyes and horns straight outta some bad demon cosplayers wardrobe.

"Well cat do you want to help take these guys down." "First off, I'm not a cat second, my name is Morgana and finally, of course these weaklings won't know what hit 'em" The battle was on Morgana pulled a way to big sword out of his 'pockets?'and started swining against the Jack-o-lantern I turned to the demon who just smirked and charged at me with its claws I sidestep then swipe at his wings I clip them and notice the demon start moving considerably slower I move in for the kill stabbing my blade deep with in its skull and hear him gas before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke.

I look over and find Morgana finishing off the Jack-o-lantern by chopping it in half, I comment "Nice job now let's get out of here." He nods and I grabbed Ryuji and pulled us in the direction Morgana was heading.

We make it to the room Morgana talked about. "So how is this a 'Safe Room'?" I question the only thing protecting us from the knights outside seems to be a wooden door. **(AN/** **Ok I'm at a dilemma hear if you're reading this I hope you've at least heard the description of a Palalce and safe rooms for Morgana and if not hears the short version Palaces are the warped/twisted idea of a place and people with that place by one person safe rooms are the places that the owner does not feel in control of for instance every now and again the rooms flicker in Kamoshidas palace showing a regular classroom he can't good and well abuse students in anoter teachers classroom anyway on with the story)**

After hearing the too long description of palaces and safe rooms Ryuji looks ready to burst with seething rage I try to calm him down. "Hey man I know it's a lot to take in, but it's not all bad." "NOT ALL BAD D-DID YOU SEE ALL THE STUDENTS IN THOSE CELLS he sees them as nothing more than prisoners meant to be used and abused for his personal gain while he's all high and mighty in his stupid tower." Morgana then comments

"Wow you really must hate him what he do to you anyway." "You have no idea he made the track team disappear broke my damn leg and labeled me and as a delinquent."

I was surprised how evil that was, and I hung out with Murderers for a year so that's saying something. "Wow that's, wow." I'm speechless holy crap am I speechless that's just terrible. I sit with one thing flying through my mind 'Maybe that's why James came up through me he was a ruthless character with the mind of a gentleman I was a high schooler who was made into a killer maybe my job was to kill the people like Kamoshida' **"You forget my vessel the other thing I'm famous for the Lufthansa** **heist you don't have to kill him merely break his spirits by stealing something of his ask the cat about that treasure thing he mentioned."** So I did "Hey Morgana can we steal that treasure thing you were talking about."

"Well yes and as far as I know you can do that and it will, in no uncertain terms, change their heart, but even if I helped you the chances of us making it through the entire Palace would be almost nil."

Well it was worth a shot, Morgana then started leading us to the exit when we got to the entrance hall it flickered to look like the entrance for the school as well. That's when Kamoshida appeared again right behind us.

"Look at the intruders think their getting away scot free CAPTAIN SEIZE THEM." A guard in golden armor appeared along with to other regular guards they turned into a Calvary solider and two Bicorns each **(Yes I knew what a Bicorn was before this)** Morgana and I activated our Personas I realized I could issue commands to James so I decided to try "JAMES Snap." James grinned and fired his tommy gun at the Calvary solider but it took it like a champ and preceded to run me down with its lance and I barely dodged but the lance still caught the edge of my arm causing a massive gash in my arm Morgana wasn't doing much better while could do damage with his sword and wind he couldn't fight two enemies alone so it's know surprise that at the end of the fight we were under the foot of the now turned back guards.

Ryuji looked on in horror and Kamoshida took time to mock him. "Look the former track star with his two bodyguards thinks this would have gone any differently you were always WEAK and now you'll die, not before seeing the dead bodies of your friends though AHAAHAAH.

The guards sword raised above my head, but I had enough strength for one thing. "DAMMNIT WHO FUCKING CARES sure Ryuji you're weak, but SO FUCKING WHAT I'm sick of seeing people powerless so if I can't help you HELP YOUR FUCKING SELF."

Ryuji stood slowly as my words washed over him then I noticed his eyes start to yellow, but not the sinister yellow of Kamoshida a Fiercer stronger and somehow softer one, one of defiance of chaos and then the mask appeared metal in the shape of a skull on him then just like me he ripped it off his face with strength un paralleled, then the blue flames appeared and out from them came a ship with a skeletal captain riding it as Ryujis clothes changed into a male sailor mixed with thug I heard him finish hear his contract with his Persona "I hear you **CAPTAIN KIDD"** The skeleton fired a bolt of lighting that caused the golden knight to turn back into the Cavalryman except he took a kneeled and weak position.

Morgana was quick to react to the sudden change in the tables by cast what I assume to be some sort of healing spell because the gash in my arm closed up really fast.

Ryuji then had the Captain shoot bolts of lightning at the other enemies which also caused them to go to a kneeled position that's when Morgana gave us a new order "Are you ready guys ALL-OUT ATTACK" He mentioned this before so Ryuji and I jumped into the fray with him and while I can't say what exactly happened I know I managed to slit the throats of all the enemies and made a little flourish at the end by tightening the mask around my eyes and grinning at the shocked face of Kamoshida.

"Now where were we."

 **End Ch 3**

 **YEESSS Done before New years now I know I'm fast tracking a lot and the reason for that is I didn't want to make a thousand and 5 chapters detailing every single speck of dust in every Palace also the plan to use Palace evidence in the real world was just dumb in my opinion especially when Ryuji should have known about he abuse for God SAKES people on the Volleyball team have concussions AT THE BEGGINING OF THE YEAR plus those types of injuries would only happen from one to one fighting or abuse not some ball hitting you in the face or falling down on a gym floor really hard I don't care how strong you are a spike at most will knock you out and that's the worst case scenario at most in the real world you'd see some limping people from ankle and knee sprains. Anyway rant over yes I'm fast tracking the next chapter will be the planning stage of the infiltration and the Morgana real world appearance.**

 **Thanks for reading review if you want.**


	4. Ch 4

**OK** **, I'm writing it is January 17th and I hope to get this done by tomorrow so if it is January 18th by the time Y'all read this then I've done my job if I'm late then that's why this message is off.**

 **Now that that's out of the way welcome back to the story when we left off Ryuji had just awakened his persona and we were about to enact some much-needed revenge against Kamoshida ON WITH THE SHOW**

I was grinning maliciously at this point the chance to cause any sort of damage to this prick just the thought was satisfying, but before I could get anywhere near him He screamed "G-Guards!" and even more of these steel plated fuckers and even a few golden ones while I was ready to create a devastating escape Ryuji was already charging another of his **Zios.**

Morgana, on the other hand, was already heading for a separate exit and was screaming at us to "Follow him!"

With no other options other than well DYING I dragged Ryuji by the arm and started booking it into the direction that Morgana was heading Ryuji started complaining all the while saying things like "We didn't even teach him a lesson though!" and "Let me go so I can shock his perverted ass!"

I ignored him obviously I knew the dangers of staying and having Ryuji runnin' around like a jackass is NOT a good plan.

We get to Morgana's position a side room in the left corridor that leads deeper into the castle which I guess is how he got in here in the first place because I saw a lock pick in the door once I entered with Ryuji it was rudimentary at worse I made a few in prison which is how I kept busy more mementos then actually for anything really plus it helps to sell a few for the less than capable thief in the making lessons in prison wouldn't be traded for money but other lessons few lock-pick lessons here and there protection and fighting lessons in exchange its the black market but heavily based on what the timetable says is free time for the day,

By the time I was done reminiscing I saw Morgana talking to Ryuji about how to get out pointing to a vent at the top located at the top of a shelf we went up and crawled through once outside Morgana spoke: "Thanks for the save you two why don't I walk you guys out."

I didn't see anything wrong with that so after going through the inky red and black mass that appeared when Morgana walked off the property for the school after passing through the child-sized cat with abnormally big eyes and the yellow scarf was gone in his place was a regular black cat with a white muzzle and yellow collar that's when Ryuji yells "Yo cat where'd yo-" I stopped him by covering his mouth and pointing at the cat and he nodded so I leaned in and asked "Is that you Morgana" the cat looks back at me and speaks saying "Who else would it be" and after all the weirdness of the day I couldn't take it anymore so I walked away with a passing remark to Ryuji.

"Find me after school when I can process this crap"

So after walking away from the two, I walked up the stairs to reach the entrance then I was stopped by none other than Kamoshida. After steeling my beating heart Kamoshida starts talking.

"So you're the transfer student late on your first day well you should probably get to class"

He didn't seem bad, but that's when I realized there was a second teacher nearby, but when I walked by he made a much more personal comment

"Don't get too comfortable you delinquent your only here because of the goodness of our hearts."

GODDAMN, he's so FUCKING PRETENTIOUS what the actual hell I just can't deal with this crap so I swallow ... something anger? Maybe. Just general annoyance eh. Pride more than likely. all I know is I walked in a haze to the faculty and met with Kawakami who was mad I was late.

"Ugh, such a pain do you know how late you are?"

I look at my watch (a Harry Potter Mauraders map one that I've had since the 9th grade and calculate.

"3 hours 7 minutes aaaannd 26 seconds."

She sighs, but I could see a small grin on her face "That was rhetorical anyway we'll have to call your guardian about this unless you admit to what you've been doing for so long."

I smirk and pull the slip I got from the train conductor and Kawakami's eyes widened and I heard a light cuss from under her breath she snatched the slip from my hands and she simply said: "Follow me." And walked away I simply followed.

When we got to the classroom Kawakami stopped and turned to me to brief me on what I could say. "When we get in their introduce yourself, but DON'T makes any mention of your criminal record. Ok?"

I scoff then comment "Trust me they already know as soon as I walk in you're gonna hear them talking about it."

She seemed surprised nevertheless she walked in with me following and addressed the class.

"As you, students know there is a new transfer student coming he's a little late because he didn't remember the train schedule, but he's here now why don't you introduce yourself."

I step up and speak "My name is Silver Nami if you're curious about me come up and talk to me about anything." I then find the only open seat which is ... behind the blond girl from before in the rain as in the one who's supposedly wrapped around Kamoshida's finger I curse under my breath "Fuuuck"

 **End ch 4**

 **OH MY GOD finally"! it only took me a damn month but I'm done with chapter 4 god to those still with me I cut out some stuff like the murmuring students and a few other descriptions, but I had a mental block when it came to this chapter and I needed to break it espescially when I already have another story I'm working on (which BTW if your like me and never satisfied should read my other story Hamilton kinda?) Anyway thanks for reading and follow and favorite if you want**

 **Buh-Bye**


	5. Ch 5

**Ok, Chapter 5 where we get into the high school parts of this story also as I'm writing this story I'm wondering if I want to include Persona Q2 which in hindsight is REALLY far in the future so I'll put a pin in it then come back to it later. Also, I don't have a formal update schedule YET I'm slowly figuring this stuff out and hopefully in the next couple of chapters I can say what my update schedule is going to be otherwise that's all I got.**

 **ON WITH THE SHOW**

Ok, don't panic me all she knows is that I'm a transfer student who lied about why he was late that's it just walk towards the desk ignore anything she says and sit down.

"Lies …" she stage whispered and everyone heard her, any chance of explaining my situation or maybe why we know each other goes out the fucking window with one word and who said the sword was mightier than the pen oh right nobody.

Anyway after abandoning the plan to explain myself because absolutely NOBODY was gonna come up to me after that comment.

School after the introduction was very normal (minus the fact I was learning 5th grade English in a high school setting) as such I was bored out of my skull with my morning involving fighting demons and spirits from the magical world regular school was a bit lackluster.

After class I (surprisingly) was approached by one kid with blue hair and a bunch of bruises, actually, I think he was the one who was 'on duty' today, he approached me and bowed before he started talking to me.

"H-hello my name is Yuuki Mishima and I was aske- I-I mean I was wondering why you transferred here this year."

Note 1 this guy's a pushover", Note 2 he was clearly forced to ask me that by the other students just to make sure the rumors and posts online were true instead of answering I dragged him away to fuel the rumors (why you'll find out soon enough).

After dragging him to a secluded place I took one unreadable look at him then smiled "Sorry man that was to decrease my reputation here I need to be feared here and the best way is to look like I was about to kill you anyway those guys wanted you to find out why I was actually in Japan, right?"

He looked stunned while nodding so I answered "I'm here because of an assault charge and no before you ask it's complete and utter bullshit the guy who charged me was forcing some girl into his car and when I tried to seperate the guy from her he fell on his drunk ass 'cause he couldn't handle some good ol' American whiskey **(A/N That's why he was so unbelievably drunk in my story at least I mean who's actually had Japanese booze they have like 20% alcohol while whiskey is like 80% sorry just had to explain what I thought happened)** and when he fell on his ass he split open his bald ass head and his stupid yellow sunglasses fell of cutting his lower jaw he blamed both on me and sued me the issue is he at the time at least was the ambassador for Japan in America so if I counter sued him I would have accomplished nothing so I was sent to prison REAL prison for one year and after that I was sent here because no American school would take me now Yuuki-san your probably asking why I'm saying this to you because your gonna be my messenger to the masses of this school understand."

As I finish I roll up my sleeve to show a tattoo see while I was in prison I met some … interesting individuals one of which was a Yakuza assassin who flew a little too close to the sun he tried to kill the CEO of Amazon **(Don't own it please don't sue Amazon)** and obviously he failed, but luckily while still in prison he saw one of my many scuffles with some of the much bigger inmates (where I dodged and they ran into walls) and he made me his impromptu apprentice.

He actually taught me a lot like for instance how to smuggle things through airports like my favorite knife he also gave me his position in his Yakuza family, he wasn't high on the ladder but he wasn't a grunt either, and took me to a guy in the prison who gave me a much more subdued version of his tattoo while his was a bluish white dragon that stretched across his broad shoulders I asked to have one that ran along the length of my arm with my own little flair if you look closely the light-dark pattern of the scales spell out in Kanji 'Silver Nami of the Aisusāpento clan' ok so maybe tattooing my name was a little much but hey the only people who would see it would catch a glimpse and only that.

After Mishima got the message and went to deliver back I thought on what my sensei said if I ever make it to Japan.

 _"Look for our clan in Shibuya don't wave that mark around though you'll just get arrested look for men like me big burly but_ in expensive _clothing nothing somebody of low class would wear"_

Looks like I'll have to hold off on doing that for a while sorry master their is some other objectives I need to finish first.

"Yo Silver finally found you." Speaking of objectives I need to finish first "Hey Ryuji where's the cat?" He looked around then whispered "Upstairs follow me" and without a word we climbed all the way to the roof of the building when we got outside there was Morgana … washing himself. "Uh you want us to come back another time or?" It was hard to tell but I think my comment caused him to blush he adjusted himself then got serious.

"No It's fine I was just trying to fill time while Ryuji found you now that you have had your respite how do you feel."

That was a pretty broad question about the whole thing about Palaces I was feeling a little better the whole him being a cat in real life was a bit harder to chew on though, but the chance to save people from the real world tyranny portrayed in that Palace "Never better." I don't know how but at that moment he knew what I meant and his eyes started beaming and I could feel some form of resolve from him and a strange voice filled my head as the world slowed around me.

 **I am thou thou art I…**

 **Thou hast acquired a new vow**

 **It shall become the wings of rebellion**

 **that breaketh thy chains of captivity.**

 **With the birth of the Magician Persona,**

 **I have obtained the winds of blessing that**

 **Shall lead me to freedom and new power…**

And just like that the voice was gone and my head hurt just a little more that day Morgana started talking again before I could ask if either he or Ryuji knew what the hell the 'winds of blessing were'

After Morgana gave us a rundown of how to deal with Kamoshida once and for all and noticing Ryuji's hesitance over possibly killing him I stepped up and said "It doesn't matter he as a person has probably ruined more lives than his life costs if anything death is too good for him if Morgana believes nothing bad will happen to him then I trust his words so Morgana can we trust you?" For a moment the rooftop was quiet then he nodded and said with the attitude of somebody way in over their head "Yes!"

And with that one word we didn't know it then but not only was our fate sealed, but so was the fate of what we would become the Phantom Thieves.

 **Wow I wrote this entire thing in two days that's actually really cool I never get anything done this quickly anyway no special notes except that yes if you translate the Yakuza clan name it literally means Ice serpents also that backstory about my time in prison will comeback remember I'm apart of a Yakuza clan now and we all know how helpful that will be in a later part of the story anyway Read review favorite follow and…**

 **BUH-BYE**


	6. UPDATE CHAPTER SCHEDULE AND MORE

**Okay, every reader, follower, favoriter, and otherwise the moment everyone has been waiting for my official update schedule (applause track starts) thank you thank you now onto business for my schedule, which at this point is tentative at best.**

 **My goal is to go for bi-weekly uploads but I think if anything those uploads will always be one to two days late but I'ma go for it.**

 **Also, I'd like proper criticism in reviews or PMs and if anybody's interested in being a beta reader just PM and I'll get back to you as soon as possible.**

 **Finally, I have an idea for a new story and it's Harry Potter, kinda? Where no I'm not Harry but I'm the fourth member of the Golden Quartet if anybody wants to read this immediately I'll push it slowly to the top of the "Shit I want to write about list" the more people who want it the higher chance I'll make it and at one point I'll probably make the list apart of my bio just so people get an idea of what I want to do anyway stay tuned for the next episode of Persona 5 kinda?**


	7. Ch 6

**And there goes the update schedule well fuck it I don't care I have finals tomorrow and I've been trying to survive that anyway I haven't updated so if the dialogue seems off I'm sorry**

 **Anyway ON WITH THE SHOW**

I got back home around evening time and Sojiro was waiting there as soon as I entered Sojiro was on my case.

"I got a call from your school about you being late by 3 hours what happened to you." I told him the late train story and even showed him a picture I took of the late train slip.

Sojiro sighed and said "Just don't make a habit of being late anyway I'm just about to lock up oh on that note here you go." He tosses me a bronze colored key and I asked "What's this?"

"The key for the shop when I leave you can leave just don't get into trouble or it's back to prison for you." Thank you captain obvious well at least I can head to Shibuya while I wait for Sojiro to lock up I remember the special guest in my bag and before Sojiro left I informed him about it.

"Uh Sakura-san before you leave I found something I need to make you aware of." I opened my bag and showed Morgana to him and he wasn't exactly happy about it. "Why'd you bring it here." "He doesn't have a home." Oh god that freaking fake sadness is that sounds like a five year old but it convinced Sojiro 'cause almost immediately I could see his face soften and he said

"Well maybe keeping a pet will help you stay out of trouble just don't let it come out during business hours now if your gonna head out do it now." I nod and head for the door while looking back to Morgana with a head jerk to signal to wait upstairs he seemed to get it and sauntered up the stairs.

After quickly saying goodnight to Boss I headed for the train station with my masters words echoing in my head _"Head for Shibuya find the family"_ After arriving at shibuya I started walking around nonchalantly and getting occasional glances from some older individuals it was around ten at night luckily nobody seemed to care.

After an hour of searching for anybody I was ready to call it a night then I remembered something Ryuji said before I went home with Morgana something about where to get model guns _"Yeah man it's this place called Unstoppable it's run by this grizzly guy in Shibuya check him out and see if he can't hook us up."_ Figuring it couldn't hurt to check I followed Ryuji's directions and found it surprisingly the guy was still open I opened the door and found him face to face with some older guys … in nice suits 'Shiiiit' they didn't look like much until I noticed the slight bulk on one and the smallest glimpse of a tattoo a read wombat tattoo I thought back to the master one more time.

 _"We don't have many enemies when it comes to the other Yakuza families except for one the Fire Wombats if you ever see them it's your duty to deal with their business."_ Great master thanks for the rudimentary duty I looked at the two and noticed neither had their hand going anywhere suspicious and of the two the guy currently talking to the shop guy came off as the leader so while they were still stuck debating and not noticing who had just entered I sprung I leapt toward the smaller of the two guys in front of the counter and pulled him toward me with my switch blade already at his neck he sputtered incoherently.

"Wha-who-whe get off!" I as carefully as possible without losing my grip showed my tattooed arm the guy stopped struggling while looking back at his bodyguard I decided to respond.

"Well looks like I found some Wombats in the serpents den you do know Shibuya isn't your jurisdiction unless Mr. Shopkeep is hopping clans and families you shoulda gone to the head and dealt with this peacefully otherwise," I screamed this next part into the guy I was holding ear "GET OUT!" I shoved him toward the door and lazily held my knife at my side the guy looked scared shitless in all honesty I didn't want to admit that I didn't actually know who the head was or that I was only a middle pacterer who had no real authority but they didn't need to know that.

They left without another word the shopkeep looked at me in shock and almost immediately tried to cover it up he started grumbling "Now why'd you go mixing yourself up with them kid." He didn't sound annoyed or angry he looked amused if anything. "They were in the wrong turf and if I'm write they were messing with a future business partner," Hee looked extra confused now

"You see Mr…"

"Iwai call me Iwai kid"

"And you can call me Silver ok Iwai now I'm gonna make this simple I need model guns not REAL guns just model look alikes they don't even need to fire all I need is for them to look realistic"

"Now why would you need something like that kid"

"I'm a collector of sorts this kinda things my hobby and a friend recommended me this place and since I try not to judge a book based on opinions I came to check you out and since it would definitely piss off those wombats if I started shopping here I figured I could two for one this and between all this I'll pay you full price and maybe a little extra if you promise to keep those wombats out."

He had a contemplative face on thinking about the pros and cons then he stood up reached out his hand and told me "Deal." I stretched out mine and I repeated the sentiment but before I let go he pulled me towards him and said in a low whisper "On one condition if those guys ever try and bust in here you'll be nearby on damage control" I nodded and thought I really need to find the clan soon but before I could leave throught the door I had that same feeling in my brain where that voice began to speak to me.

 **I am thou thou art I …**

 **Thou hast acquired a new vow**

 **It shall become the wings of Rebellion**

 **That breaketh thy chains of captivity**

 **With the birth of the Hanged Man Persona**

 **I have obtained the winds of blessing that**

 **Shall lead to freedom and new power**

Man that voice is gonna be hard to get used to well I should head home.

After getting back and realising I left Morgana alone for a good while I quieted my way upstairs to find him snoozing like any other caton my bed I snuck under the covers and went to sleep with him.

 **End Ch 6**

 **Nice ok as I said the update schedule didn't pan out but on another topic the reason being is my friend asked me to be his smash ultimate doubles partner and we've been practicing as of late I tried my damndest to get this done as quickly as possible but I know I'm off on updates and a few of my stories have been put on the back burner for the minute.**

 **Now some of you are probably wondering whether any of the Yakuza clans I'm making up are real and to that I say no trust me if they did then I wouldn't know about them anyway also if your wondering how a 16-17 year old male kept a grown man in his grip**

 **1 I caught him by surprise and**

 **2 I wasn't just learning Japanese in prison I had to bulk up a little bit prison workouts usually make some buff guys**

 **Anyway I'll try to make more chapters for these stories as fast as I can but don't expect much**

 **BUH-BYE.**


	8. Ch 7

**OK** **new chapter time I'm wondering if I should try for 3-4k words per chapter instead of 1-2k words I'll keep doing 1-2k for now until it becomes a problem**

 **Anyhow** **ON WITH THE SHOW**

4/2

Wow I can't believe all that crap happened YESTERDAY it's been one day in Japan and I'm already apart of some kind of fucking anime or video game plot or some shit damn.

My vision slowly turned towards Morgana resting at the foot of my makeshift bed as I got out of bed to get ready for the day ahead Morgana woke up and said "You got home pretty late where'd you go?"

"I went to find that model gun shop Ryuji talked about and got into a little fight it was resolved and good news we have a place that'll give us model guns no questions asked" Morgana seemed content with that answer after getting ready I grabbed my bag and Morgana jumped in it

"W-what do you think your doing cat?!"

"Coming with you to school of course if we're going to deal with Kamoshida you can't come back here just to get me into the palace." I thought about that it is true I can't very well take a train back here then take grab Morgana then take a train back to school Ryuji definitely wouldn't wait that long either so I sighed and let Morgana get into my bag and wondered what other joyous things this day would bring.

Turns out my sarcasm was ground as I found Sojiro with his arms crossed with a steaming plate of curry with some black coffee right next to it

Curious I asked "Is that for me."

He replied "Who else would it be for?" He had a hint of sarcasm with that statement but I smiled set down my Morgana filled bag and quietly ate the curry and sipped the coffee I was amazed how good it tasted this early in the morning. After I finished I washed my plate and thanked Sojiro for the meal I headed off to school.

Upon arrival I noticed something about the students that didn't catch my attention as much yesterday they all avoided me everyone I met in the halls took deliberate steps to avoid touching me in anyway and behind my back I could hear their whispers, the rumors about my police record became fact and then the rumors became wilder 'I heard he killed three people' 'I heard he did terrible things to little girls' 'I heard he took Yuuki-san to a back-alley and beat him up' damn did I regret trying to build credit from yesterday the rumors became more terrible and outlandish the further I stayed anywhere near somebody I took it all in stride though as I got to my classroom I noticed only three other people there one of them being that blond Takamaki bitch who ruined my alibi I walked over to my seat and while making sure nobody was looking or listening in I whispered

"Takamaki I have some questions for you after school away from prying ears, come up to the rooftop after class make sure no one notices you oh and if you don't come I'll start a rumor about how we've entered a secret relationship gone intimate" She jumped at the sound of my voice and looked horrified when I finished she nodded quickly before continuing to review her notes I just looked bored as I reviewed mine.

After class had ended I made it to the rooftop Ryuji was already there he waved at me and asked "We headin' to the palace today"

I shrugged "Probably but give it a minute I have somebody to talk to up here then we can go"

"Go where"

Takamaki had arrived she seemed curious why Ryuji and I were talking alone on the roof and where we were going

"None of your concern now Takamaki-san I have one question for you and you will answer honestly otherwise I will start that rumor about us ok?" She seemed wary but nodded "Are you in a forced relationship with Mr. Kamoshida and if so has it reached a sexual point"

She was shocked Ryuji was shocked hell I could hear a light gasp from Morgana in my bag still then she opened her mouth and said

"Yes I am it started last year and before I knew it he had me wrapped around his little finger he keeps threatening to kick my best friend off the team and I just couldn't do that to her!"

She had tears in her eyes she wasn't crying yet but she was on the verge of it then I asked something else

"Would you like a chance at revenge?"

She looked up with wide eyes wondering if I was serious then nodded and with that I pulled her up to her feet and dried her eyes and made sure nobody followed us as we stopped at the alley where Ryuji and I first entered the Palace then I turned to her and said

"OK Takamaki whatever happens you can't tell anyone what happens here got it?" she looked confused rightly so but nonetheless I pulled out my phone and did something I had figured out during lunch pulled up the Meta-nav went to history and found Kamoshida's breathed in and pressed enter.

After the wobbly effects ended I saw I was dressed in my mobster clothes and Ryuji in his punk one Takamaki looked confused then her eyes widened and she asked "Nami-san Ryuji wha-how'd you change clothes so fast and where are we"

I put my hands on her shoulders to calm her down then went about explaining the whole Palace issue and what the castle represents. Takamaki looked confused then when her eyes glowed with understanding and rage and she bolted towards the castle door Ryuji and I tried to stop her but even with our advanced powers we couldn't quite reach her she threw open the door and Kamoshida was holding precedence over the shadow knights of the castle the second Takamaki set her eyes on Shadowshida she started growling with an almost cat-like quality and that's when I noticed the subtle blue flames licking at her heels and my eyes slowly widened as they start to slowly engulf her but unlike Ryuji and I she seems not to go into a headache spasm as her Persona speaks to her in fact as the flames fully explode when she rips off her new red mask she stands with even more fierceness as screams out the name of her Persona for the first time.

"I hear you CARMEN"

Carmen was a rose colored dress wearing woman with a lit cigar in her mouth and had two men with heart shaped helmets that were connected to strings that she held Takamaki though looked entirely different from her school uniform and I'd be lying if I said I didn't like what I saw a red leotard with cat tail and a red cat mask.

Before I could appreciate her any further a gold captain knight appeared and turned into… a demon on a toilet nevertheless I summoned James and prepared for a fight, but before I could do anything Carmen summoned a ball of fire at Takamaki order of,

"AGI!"

Which flew at the demon and knocked him down Morgana signaled for us to move forward for something he called an All-out Attack (which felt like one of those synchro attacks from shounen anime) the attack completely wiped the demon out when we were getting ready to attack again we realized that Takamaki was on the ground her newly awakened Persona wiping her stamina and weakening her I yelled out.

"We need to get out of here Ryuji help me carry Takamaki out of here!"

Ryuji took one of her arms while I took the other and we ran through the big open door as we exited and the door closed behind us we could hear something slam down a bar to stop us from entering through it again probably.

When we returned to the real world after the very short stint in the Metaverse we asked Taka-"Ann call me Ann saying Takamaki is getting tiring call me Ann you three" We complied especially after her display of power.

"Was that my Persona?" Ann asked

Morgana was the one to answer "Yes lady Ann from what I can gather we overloaded your cognition with the things Kamoshida has done and thus your Persona came through"

I was confused "Lady Ann?" I chuckled "What are you some 5th century cat" He looked angry

"I AM NOT A CAT"

"OK sheesh Morgana we get it you aren't a cat still I don't get why you talk like some sort of knight from a long forgotten age." He looked sad now

"I-I don't know, but what I do know is that a lady should always be referred to as such" He said so with such resolve I smile and roll my eyes and then Ann starts talking again

"So what happens now?"

"That's actually why I asked you into the Metaverse in the first place Ann I was going to ask you if you wanted revenge on Kamoshida through the Metaverse but you went nuclear before I could even ask you" She looked sheepish

"W-well you shouldn't dump all that stuff on a girl she might do something impulsive like a boy" The other three of us face fault then I start chuckling then full blown laughing and soon everyone was, to a passerby 3 highschool students laughing really loudly out of context was strange but I could feel something here and when I felt a bond forming with Ryuji and Ann I heard that voice once again

 **I am thou thou art I …**

 **Thou hast acquired a new vow**

 **It shall become the wings of Rebellion**

 **That breaketh thy chains of captivity**

 **With the birth of the Chariot and Lovers Persona**

 **I have obtained the winds of blessing that**

 **Shall lead to freedom and new power**

Huh two in one nice after that we all exchanged numbers cause Ryuji and I forgot to do that yesterday.

After Morgana and I got home it was 4pm so I asked "So why couldn't we go in again today Morgana" He licked himself then said

"When we enter a palace we enter into the cracks in cognition when we leave the cracks fill up and then reopen when the person in question falls asleep"

"That makes sense I guess" in all honesty it only made sense do to the implications of sleep on the mind so I accept it and move on to bed.

 **Wow this chapter took way too damn long to write if anyone has any critique or is willing to beta this 'cause I know there is a fair few errors here that would be nice.**

 **Also if you want to see me play Super Smash Bros. Ultimate on Monday go to peakgamingnw on Twitch I'll be under the title Silver then follow me on twitch afterwards my tag is godofice4560**


	9. Ch 8

**And the next chapter has arrived wooh for me don't have anything to say really so without delay**

 **ON WITH THE SHOW**

4/3

The next day opened much like the previous one with me waking up and heading to school secretly caring Morgana in my bag so we could talk phantom thieve business after managing to get a seat in the train I noticed the small window of time here where I had nothing to do and was wasting time Morgana noticed as well and suggested

"Maybe during these rides you can read a book I imagine that'll speed things along and who knows what you might learn from them"

Accepting that sound logic I commissioned to before entering the Palace today check out a book from the library.

After arriving at school I went for my classroom and sat down Ann was looking out the window when I first entered but when she saw me she gave a slight nod and smile steeling my socially anxious nature and noding back I sat down and waited for homeroom to start. After a few minutes everyone settled down as Ms. Kawakami entered into the classroom.

"Good morning class today a few announcements today first off remember that there will be a volleyball tournament in a week so don't forget next week to come to school and head immediately to the gym to change also there have been reports of a cat sighted on campus if it is yours and you brought it you should know we have the authority to suspend you unless you turn yourselves in."

Well good thing I don't plan on being caught Ann shifted in her seat almost nervously but it would probably go unnoticed by anyone else. After the announcements the math teacher came in carrying some charts and graphs and other visual aids I tuned out everthing she was saying until I heard.

"Mr. Nami"

I bolted up to say she was holding a rectangle filled with triangles and I almost giggled as if I was right about what question she was asking I'd have it in the bag.

"Yes Ms. Usami?"

"Can you tell me how many colors maximum are needed in this rectangle so no colors are touching by each other"

I grin and say.

"4 Ms. Usami"

She seems taken aback but regains her composure

"That is right Mr. Nami"  
My grin turns into a full-blown smile as the people in the class start murmuring to each other about how maybe I wasn't just a thug and actually cared about studying they weren't far off base either I did care about grades it's just I've spent way too much time looking up questions like this on the internet out of boredom and this was a common puzzle.

After all classes had ended I head up to the roof to call a meeting together and a few minutes after sending the group chat message Ryuji arrives and Ann not far behind they look ready and raring to go and as we talk about out plans for infiltration Morgana jumps out of my bag and comments.

"All of this planning is cool and everything but are we sure we're properly provisioned all three of you know that injuries sustained in the Palace stay with you until you leave so unless you have some form of healing other than mine or lady Ann we won't be able to recuperate."

I thought on Morgana's statement and realized how right he was Ann and Morgana did have healing skills but they required energy even outside of battle and the more energy we use during the infiltration the less we'll have in case we need to escape or battle a strong enemy.

"Ok Morgana what's your suggestion?"

"Well while you were sleeping I've been doing recon in the alleys around the place you've been staying and noticed a little clinic who's owner seems like a no questions asked type"

I thought about it and agreed to go to the clinic after apologizing to Ann and Ryuji for wasting there time I headed down the stairs but before leaving I took a stop at the library to see if I could check out a book.

After entering the library a nervous 3rd year student stood behind the counter waved me over and said.

"Uh welcome were you going to check out a book?"

"In fact I was do you have any recommendations"

She shook her head and I walked away until I saw a book in the non-fiction section called 'Wiseguy' I grabbed it and took it to the check-out desk where the 3rd year was seemingly waiting for something to do so I hold up the book and say.

"I'll check out this one"

She raised an eyebrow before shrugging and flipping to the back of the book to stamp the card and handing it back the date read '4/17' I nodded and thanked her before leaving to find a the doctor Morgana was talking about.

After making it back to the back alleys where the sun was in a minor set I had Morgana direct me to the clinic where I saw

"Woah"

Was the only thing out of my mouth as I walked into the clinic as I saw who I could only was the doctor a hot gothic dressed woman sitting closed legged on a desk chair and after pulling myself out of my stupor I asked.

"Excuse me Ms. I'd like to buy some medicine"

She slowly looked up at me and her eyes stared into mine and I could feel my breath hitch as she looks into my eyes to I can only assume find some sort of terrible motive for my needing to buy medicine

"What would a high schooler need with MY medicine"

I was right huh

"My friends and I need to go to cram school but we all suffer from hand and head cramps and we feel like legal medication from a doctor will help"

She didn't looked convinced before walking out of the booth she was in and said

"Follow me"

After arriving in an exam room she sits down and gestures to a chair which I sit down in she then starts speaking with a sigh

"So kid why do you actually need my medicine?"

'Shit shit shit come up with a good lie brain'

"Idon'tIjustwantedtoseeyoucauseyourhot"

'WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT BRAIN'

She looks shocked then starts laughing meanwhile I'm trying stop looking like a perfect apple

"Woah kid that's one hell of a confession though shouldn't I know the name of the person who's confessing to me"

Still not entirely recovered from embarrassment I blurt out

"Nami, Silver Nami"

Still chuckling she says

"Well I'd be happy to sell my medicine to you." I looked hopeful "For a favor" 'Shit'

"Now if you don't want my medicine you don't have to help but if you do" She pulls out a bottle from the cabinet and pours it into a plastic cup and hands it to me

"Drink this all of it and I'll sell you that medicine"

I looked at the glass of liquid and thought about it and with minor hesitation said

"Bottoms up"

And proceeded to down the entire glass while the doctor looked kinda shocked… that's when I started coughing and blacked out

An unknown amount of time later I wake up with a severe lightheadedness and look around the room and see the doctor with a clipboard muttering something as I sat up she commented

"Oh look your up you were unconscious for a couple hours caused by drinking that liquid now onto business first." She smacked me on the top of my head with her clipboard which I then proceeded to rub the spot she then continued "Never drink something an absolute stranger gives you I could of put anything in that stuff secondly to avoid any more nonsense of you calling me miss or ma'am you are to refer me as Tae-san if your wondering about my name it's Tae Takemi now take this"

She hands me a bottle of painkillers then says

"Don't take too many of these and if your wondering about payment this first test was it now if you want any of my better stock you will have to do more of these test"

I was confused

"You want me to drink MORE of that stuff like some guinea pig"

"Oh I like that yes you will be my guinea pig if you want my better meds"

I sighed and nodded my head she smiled and put out her hand and as I was going to shake her hand I heard the same voice and in my head I said 'Here we go again'

 **I am thou, thou art I...**

 **Thou hast acquired a new vow.**

 **It shall become the wings of rebellion**

 **That breaketh thy chains of captivity.**

 **With the birth of the Death Persona,**

 **I have obtained the winds of blessing that**

 **Shall lead to freedom and new power..**

'Wait DEATH the DEATH Persona the fuck did I get myself into' Takemi continued with her message

"Now that that's settled you should probably get going it's almost time for me to close up shop"

I nod and head for the door and realize Morgana's been sleeping for god knows how long I take my bag and open it to find… all my school supplies and no Morgana I walk around and find him waiting at the door to the cafe I ask how it was waiting for me to leave that room and he said

"I've been waiting here for an hour but other than that I believe I slept in your bag for about 2 hours now did you get the medicine?"

I nod then pull out the bottle of painkillers and showed it to Morgana he looked happy then we went into the shop where I saw Sojiro about ready to close up shop he didn't do much except nod in my direction and continue drying dishes so after helping him dry them up I bid him goodnight and fell asleep exhausted from the days events

 **End Ch 8**

 **Now that this chapter is over I'm gonna try to storyboard this a little more because I've done no palace descriptions of the palace or exploring the palace that much so next chapter is definitely a palace chapter also since tomorrow's Mothers Day say thank you to your Mom call her or something anyway**

 **Buh-bye**


	10. Ch 9

So first off, sorry for the delay as soon as summer started I thought I would have all this time for writing and I didn't sorry I'll try to update more often and get some form of consistency and if I don't I hope you can deal with that thank you all.

Now with that out of the way

ON WITH THE SHOW

4/4

I woke up full of energy and ready to go as I thought about today's plans after getting up and ready and another round of the best food and drink combination ever, coffee and curry, I headed out to the school after a quick goodbye to Sojiro

After arriving at the school and settling in, I noticed Ann wasn't here ahead of me for once and wondered where she was but sure enough though minutes before class started Ann entered looking a little downtrodden but we had to keep up appearances so I snuck my phone out to text her.

Silver: You okay Ann?

Her phone buzzes then she responds

Ann: Yea just had a run in with Kamoshida he wanted to know if I was interested in hanging out after school I told him I had a prior engagement which he didn't buy but let me go anyway do you think he knows we were in his palace?

Silver:No, from what Morgan said the palace is part of his subconscious maybe he thinks we were in a castle but he doesn't know why so he brushes it off

Ann:That makes sense I guess he just doesn't trust me

"Ok everyone settle down class is about to start" I put away my phone at lightning speed cursing Kawakami but in the back of my mind I could feel a little pinging noise going off in my head as if my persona told me good job for talking to Ann, even if it was only over text.

The rest of the day passed without incident and before I got up to leave I texted Ann and Ryuji to meet me and Morgana outside school so we can head inside the palace as I was heading to the door I accidentally bumped into a dark haired girl with a pink headband and long sleeved sweater she looked up at me and without hesitation said

"Sorry I was lost in thought." She looked up at me with dead eyes her the apologetic quality was there but other than that they were dead no life no reason and I could feel my bare emotions taking over as I grabbed her wrist and dragged her to a secluded spot nobody noticed and the girl didn't make a sound which only made my emotions flare hotter when we got to somewhere nobody would see us I turned around to face the dead eyes girl and gripped her in a tight hug letting all my inner pain bleed out as I tried to make this girl feel better I let go to find her eyes lit up and her face beet red as I release her she stutters out "W-what was that for?"

I answer "Nothing everyone just needs a hug sometimes and also if ever EVER you need someone that hug was a promise that I'd be their and I keep my promise." I smiled a forced smile but still I did the girl looked at me shocked before passing realization entered her eyes

"You're the transfer student everyones been talking about" She said "Indeed I am" I responded still smiling like a madman. Confused still about me and my intentions but a little more life in her eyes she commented "Well you can't help me without knowing my name can you?" Mildly taken aback I respond "You're right milady the names Silver and yours?" she chuckles and responds "Suzui Shiho but call me Shiho I think you deserve at least that much now if you don't mind" Her face darkened a little but a small smile remains "I have to get to practice" She walks off and a small aura rolls off of her I turn 'OK' I thought and I can't help but feel things are going to be different now

Walking to the meeting place we agreed upon for entering the palace I spot Ann and Ryuji looking antsy they see me and question "Where have you been" I respond "Just helping a broken soul" All cryptic like then Morgana jumps and ruins it by saying "He just gave a pep talk to somebody nothing big" I twitch and say "Why can't you just smile and say 'oh yes Silver was very valiant in his quest of help and healing" Morgana says "But that'd be a lie" I sigh and say "Ley'd just get going" I pull out my phone ready to jump into the abyss

End Ch 9

First Sorry this is a short chapter I just wanted to get it out of the way so I can focus on writing on the palace stuff something a little more interesting

Secondly I'm annoyed it took so long to write this I just want to crawl into a hole and die but I will persevere hopefully this concept is still interesting to some remember to read and review until next time

Buh-bye


	11. Ch 10

**Welcome to another chapter this one coming out a lot faster then last time and I feel really good about it anyhow enoguh stalling**

 **ON WITH THE SHOW**

As we enter Morgana jumps ahead and stops us before we can proceed into the palace.

"All right everybody I've let this go on too long without addressing this issue." We all looked at each other confused what issue was talking about. Morgana smiles "We don't have codenames" Commence mass facepalm

"Morgana" I say "Is that REALLY necessary" He looks at me funny "Of course it is otherwise I wouldn't bring it up we're Phantom thieves we act in secret thus our names must be too besides don't you want a cool code name" He looked pointedly at Ryuji who started jumping up and down his weird scarf flapping with him

"Hell yeah that sounds cool ok I'll go first I want to be Skull is that cool? Fits with the mask and everything"

I didn't have any qualms so I agreed we move onto Ann who we gave a few suggestions Ryuji's favorite being Kitty "EW no I'm not some tame house cat" She said "I'm more like a Panther yeah Panther's my name"

Morgana was next and as funny as calling him Merlin would have been Ryuji gave the best one "Mona short sweet and doesn't mean really anything" Morgana agreed then they turned to me, Morgana was first up saying "Joker cause your our wildcard a Jack of all trades kinda deal"

I thought about it and while it made sense I was arguably the strongest on the team the name didn't fit I wasn't in flamboyant attire like a Joker I was more subdued a mobster only pulls his gun when necessary and the gentlemen was very thorough I said "Good one Morgana but no I don't think that exactly fits though I do have an idea for a name"

Morgana looked confused "OK what is it?"

"Call me Ace it fits better in my opinion I'm the most important person right, arguably at least I'm the Ace up our metaphorical sleeves" Morgana paused and thought about it and his cartoonish face went through many expressions finally he nodded and said "OK Ace it is so we have Skull, Panther, Mona, and Ace these are the only names we can use on mission unless were in a safe room got it?"

"Yeah we got it" I said while A- I mean Panther and Skull nodded behind me that's right even when it's only in thought form I will refer to them by their code names. Mona nodded as well and then we were off we entered through the side entrance that we escaped from on the first day and saw a wandering guard in the room across the hall Mona pops up and says "Hey Ace try sneaking up on that Shadow I have something else to show you that's pretty neat" I nod and sneak up behind the Shadow then jump on his armored back and rip off his mask.

After the shadows start coalescing in its place stands what looks like a weird fairy from myth with red hair but a blue leotard and blue wings it looks around confused which means we can move first Skull pops up and yells "Take this!" and the fairy is shot with a volley from Skull's shotgun and it falls to the ground Mona pops and says "Nice now all of us point our guns at it" Oook so we all point our guns Panther and her Tommy gun Skull with his shotgun Mona with his Slingshot and me with my ...wait where the hell did this come from?

 **'You finally noticed, partner'**

'James what the hell where'd I get a Beretta from'

 **'Think of it as your last freebie from me every mobster and mafioso needs to be packing more than a knife figured you'd like a little something and oh yeah this isn't one of those model guns like you bought for your friends this is REAL so make sure you're careful with it after you get out of here'**

And with that helpful advice The Gent went right back into my subconscious snapping back to meta-reality the pixie in front of me looked downright terrified looking down at the barrel of my 9 mm Beretta

"So we can do this the easy way or the hard way little lady" The pixie shrunk into herself wondering what I meant, I asked "Do you have any money on you or medical items"

The pixie shook her head and Mona popped in "Well they can't all be winners might as well deal with her so we don't alert the guards"

As we prepared for an All-out attack the pixie chimed in "WAIT!" Her slightly ethereal voice called "I'm useful in other ways" She said I shoot back "Oh yeah like what?" "Your Persona the only moves it can do are gun attacks right I can help with that let me join you"

Mona was really confused now but before he could intervene I said "Deal" and with that the pixie coalesced into a blue light while whispering "I am thou…" and flew into my mask and in my head I could hear her finish with "Thou art I…" Mona stood in shock then a cheshire grin

"You can have multiple personas you really are the ace up our sleeves let's get going."

Off we went into the depths of the castle passing by the cellar and the place Panther was taken to when she was captured then to the first safe room we stopped in to rest and decided to write some more in this journal and as I looked up, I could see a small crevice peeking in through a wall and I pushed it back to reveal a secret passageway

Mona noticed and said "Those are gaps in the mind places where shadows don't go they connect all the safe rooms we've previously been to together as well as the entrance" "Ok." I respond "But if you knew about this then why didn't we take this at the beginning" Mona responds with "I needed to teach you about hold ups didn't I?" Aaaand he got me there "Alright but next time there's something mission important I'd like to know" Mona salutes then we continue deeper into the palace.

Then the events of the last fight truly hit me 'James did you really give me a REAL gun!?'

 **End ch 10**

 **Another one bites the dust woo feels good man any criticisms are welcome and appreciated I know I'm still not amazing at this but hopefully I'm getting better also next update will either be "Harry Potter, kinda?" or something new I need to go over in my brain and IRL what happens in the rest of Kamoshidas palace thanks for reading**

 **BUH-BYE**


End file.
